geng
by uchia trisna aboy
Summary: dia adalah ketua seorang anak yg suka sekali berkelahi namun kebiasan buruknya berubah saat dia bertemu wanita ?


**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**pair : sasuke x hiata**

**genere : romace**

**naruto bukan puya aboy tapi cerita ini puya aboy ,,**

**moho reviews nya sob ,**

**ggak suka jangan baca**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pada pagi itu terliha seorang anak lelaki sedang duduk di bangku taman , dia adalah uchia sasuke yang tampan , ya tapi ada yang aneh dengan anak ini , bukankah pagi ini dia seharusnya di sekolah dan ada apah dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan , marih kita lihat yang terjadi tadi

.

.

.

Flaskback

.

.

Sasuke pov

.

.

"membosanka"ucapnya singkat sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolah , namun saat di tengah jalan dia mendengar sesuatu di sebuah gang , "tolong" teriak seorang wanita , 'suara apah itu ' pikirnya dalam hati,''tolong lepaskan aku'' suara itu kembali muncul,''ah disana asalnya''semangat sasuke sambil belari ke arah gang

.

.

Hinata pov

.

.

''tolong lepaska aku'' kata wanita itu,''ck lepaskan , jagan berharap'' , kata si peria berbadan besar itu ,''kita apahkan wanita ini'',Tanya salah satu teman peria itu,''kita rampok dia'',balas si ketua,'' apah sebaiknya kita bermain dulu dengan wanita ini'',kata salah satu peria ,''jangan aku mohon jangan'' , kata waita itu . namun para peria itu tidak peduli sama sekali , para peria itu pun mendesak wanita itu terpojok oleh tembok ,''kau tidak bias pergih lagih manis'',kata peria itu sambil menyeringai , wanita itu pun tidak sanggup memendung air matanya , dia tidak biasa membayangkan apah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti, namun tiba – tiba ada suara kaleng yg di lempar kearah gerombolan peria itu"treggg"

''hey siapa itu'', penasaran peria itu.''ck hanya lelaki pengecut yang menyakiti wanita",teriak sasuke,''heh beraninya kau bocah'',ucap para pereman itu ,''ya tentu saja aku berani tidak seperti kalian '', balas sasuke ,''hey bocah sebaiknya kau pergi ke sekolah sebelum kami hajar kau disini'', ucap sangar pereman itu , ''cih coba saja kalau kalian bisa'', balas acuh sasuke , ''baiklah'',para pereman itu pun meghampiri sasuke dan meninggalkan gadis yang tadi di godanya , sasuke pun menatap gadis itu dan gadis itu juga menatapnya sasuke pun mengisaratkan gadis itu agar kabur dan tampaknya wanita itu mengerti dan megangguk , saat para pereman itu lengah perempuan itu pun lari ,''hey kau jangan lari ''teriak salah satu pereman sambil mencoba untuk mengejar namu belum sempat pereman itu mengejar sasuke sudah teriak ,''hey kau pengecut lawa kau adalah aku'' ucap sasuke lantang ,''cih sombong sekali kau bocah , baiklah aku akan melawan kau '', para pereman itu pun menerjang sasuke namun dengan sigap sasuke menghindar dari pukulan pereman itu , sasuke pun membalas pukulan pereman itu dan langsung mengenai hidung peria itu sampai berdarah , namun sasuke lengah kalu di belakangnya ada musuh , pereman itu pun menendang bahu sasuke sampai sasuke terpetal ke dinding gang , ya saat ini sasuke melawan 6 musuh sedirian ,,

Sasuke pun di keroyok oleh para pereman itu , namu degan semangat sasuke segera membalas pukulan para pereman itu para pereman itu pun ambruk semua , ya walau sediri sasuke pun masih biasa megalahkan para pereman itu sasuke memang jago bela diri setiap hari dia berlatih dengan kakaknya walaupu sering tidak akur ,,

.

.

.

Skip time .

.

.

.

Ya di sini dia sekarang duduk di bangku taman sehabis berkelahi , sasuke memang hobi berkelahi namun sasuke tidak pernah memulai perkelahia terlebih dahulu ,

'cih untuk apah aku menolong wanita tadi merepotkan saja'pikir sasuke , sasuke pun melihat jam tangan nyah ,''apah aku terlambat''ucap nya kage dia pun segera lari menuju sekolahnya

.

.

.

.

.skip time

Di lorong sekolah khs ,,

'cih untug penjaga sekolah itu baik membiarkan ku masuk walau terlambat'pikir sasuke sambil berlari menuju kelasnya ,

Sampainya di depan kelas sasuke tidak langsung masuk kelas dia lebih memilih diam ,'huf apa yg akan aku katakan pada sensai nanti dengan pakaian ku yg seperti inih , dan lagih aku terlambat aku inih masih murid baru ' pikir sasuke ,

Dengan berani dia pun mengetuk pintu kelas itu''tok tok tok'' suara pintu

Sensai yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran itu pun menolh kea rah pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk , sasuke pun segera masuke dalam kelas , saat sasuke masuk kelas seluruh sisiwi meatap sasuke denga tatapan kagum dan bingung , ''ya anak – anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru ,''ucap sensai''silahkan perkenalkan nama mu nak ''perintak sensai ''uchia sasuke''ucapnya singkat''hanya itu '' kata sensai.''hm''guam sasuke , ''ya baiklah silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong di sana , tanpa pikir pajang sasuke pun menuju bangkunya ,'hm anak inih'ucap sensai dalam hati , sensai kurinai ini memang sudah tau masalah si uchia ini ada pada perilaku nya jadi dia tidak perlu bertaya pda sasuke dengan apah yg terjadi pada diriya dia sudah bias menyimpulkan sendiri ,

Saat sasuke berjalan ke bangkunya dia merasa ada yang memperhatikanya , ia pun menatap wanita yang tadi memperhatikannya denga tatapan terkejut , 'ahh ternyata wanita yang tadi' pikir sasuke , dia pun menyeringan kearah wanita itu,,

**TBC**

Mohon reviews , dan juga mohon saran dan keritiknya ya , ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yg kurang atau malah kurang semuaya , saya minta maaf , tapi kalau tidak suka tidak perlu menghina ya ,,


End file.
